Hogwarts: A musical journey
by PrincessButtercup32
Summary: When Neville’s potion goes horribly wrong, everyone starts singing….about their emotions…from Snape’s heart felt ballads to Hermione’s encouraging girl power music. What will happen? And who will save everyone from this disaster?
1. Chapter 2

Title: Hogwarts: A musical journey

Rating: T

Summary: When Neville's potion goes horribly wrong, everyone starts singing….about their emotions…from Snape's heart felt ballads to Hermione's encouraging girl power music. What will happen? And who will save everyone from this disaster?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs nor do I own the characters of Harry Potter. They All belong to J.K. Rowling…well except the songs of course ;)

Prologue

Hermione whispered to Neville. "Okay now two werewolves nails and 1 frog eyeball…"

"MISS GRANGER!" Hermione snapped her head up.

"Yes, sir?"

"You have been giving Neville the answers again….haven't you?" Snape came in front of them, looking down at the both of them.

"No, sir. I wasn't…" Snape narrowed his eyes even more.

"Save it, Miss Granger. I don't need a know-it-all with bad hair trying to…"

"PROOF!" Neville's potion exploded and everything was blown up.

"Great…" Harry said as he rubbed his head and stood up.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, but was answered by Snape.

"10 points from Gryffindor for use of language." Everybody groaned once they saw Professor Snape stand up.

"Can't believe that didn't kill him…" Ron said to Harry.

The smoke started to clear out and Hermione pushed herself up. Trying to fix her skirt.

"Miss Granger, 20 points for helping Mr. Longbottom with this disastrous spell and dentention for the week." Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" Snape merely smiled.

"Detention, everyday this week."

Harry yelled in protest. "She was simply helping him. Since you couldn't. That's not fair!"

"Who says life is fair, Mr. Potter. Let me tell you something…._THAT'S Life!That's what all the people say! One minute, your riding high in April….shot down in May._" Everyone was shocked; this is….Professor Snape….singing?

Snape looked around the room, he grabbed his chest. And looked around puzzled.

"_But I'm going to change that tune, when I'm back on top, back on top in June." _Snape continued while everyone in the class laughed. He opened his mouth to yell but all that came out was.

"_I said that's life, and as funny as it seem, some people get their kicks….stomping on a dream. But I don't let it, let it get me down, cause this fine ol' world, it keeps spinning around." _The class once again roared with laughter as Snape ran out of the room. Through the halls all that was heard was:

"_I've been a pupper, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king. I've been up and down and over and out. And I know one thing…" _

Everyone looked at the exploded potion on the ground. They all seem to wonder the same thing. What was going on?


	2. Matchmaker

Title: Hogwarts: A musical journey

Rating: T

Summary: When Neville's potion goes horribly wrong, everyone starts singing….about their emotions…from Snape's heart felt ballads to Hermione's encouraging girl power music. What will happen? And who will save everyone from this disaster?

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the songs nor do I own the characters of Harry Potter. They All belong to J.K. Rowling…well except the songs of course ;)

Chap 1: Matchmaker

Everybody, later on, found themselves in the Great Hall. After several accounts of random singing in class, Dumbledore decided to address the issue.

"Students…" Everyone quieted down. "I would like to address the issue of the random singing that has been going on for the past…..hours. It seems that Mr. Longbottom created a singing potion, which makes you sing what you are experiencing. Also, people around can join in on the singing. If anyone sings a group song...watch out." Everybody immediately protested.

"I refuse to sing!" Draco said as he drank some of his pumpkin choice.

"I don't think it's a choice, Draco." Goyle said.

"Shut up." Draco snapped at him.

"This is so idiotic! I can't believe this. What's going to happen? We just all start singing in class?" Ginny said, as she looked around in dispair.

"It can't be that bad. I mean..." Seamus mentioned.

"Oh yeah, and hearing Dobby singing 'I will survive' isn't that bad?" Ron said and everyone laughed. Hermione, Harry and Ginny were there to witness it, all of a sudden out of the blue, Dobby started to sing the muggle song.

"Students….students! I know this can be hard for anybody in this position. But we have to make due with what we have. .Teachers, you can not give detention out to anyone who starts singing in class, either send them out in the hall or listen to the song." The teachers now were joining the protest.

"In till we resolve this problem. There is simply nothing I can do." Dumbledore went back into his office as everyone in the great hall began to leave.

"Now you know what this means Hermione, no more detentions. You're off the hook." Ron said as Hermione grinned.

"Yes, I know. I didn't want another detention on my record..."

Neville came up behind everyone. "I'm sorry….Hermione. For getting you in trouble in Potions today." Hermione stopped.

"Its okay, Neville. At least you made Snape sing….." Harry said in a dreamlike state. "You're my new hero."

* * *

Later in the girl's room…. 

"So you heard about the spell? I wonder who's going to sing about what." Lavender laughed as she tried her new lipstick out.

"Yes, well it can't be that bad. Anyway mymother has been trying to set me up with some blokes back home. She can't get it out of her mind, she thinks because her marriage was arranged, that I want mine to." Parvati mentioned.

"Same thing with my mum thinks I have to go with Harry. I have my eye on someone else though….." Ginny smiled mischievously and licked her lips.

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Who is it Ginny? You never told me. I thought you still liked Harry!"

"Well….." Ginny's smile faded as she realized as what was coming up. _"Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch. Matchmaker, matchmaker look through your book and make a perfect match!" _

Everyone laughed except, Parvati. _"Matchmaker, matchmaker, I'll bring the veil, you bring the groom, slender and pale. Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be the envy of all I see!" _

Ginny then sang again. _"For PAPA, make him a scholar." _

Parvati joined her. _"For MAMA, make him rich as a king." _

They both then sang together. _"For me, well I wouldn't holler if he were as handsome as anything. Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch-_

Hermione try to cast a spell on the singing, but it didn't help.

"What are they doing?" Lavender asked, between fits of laughter.

"I don't know." Hermione tried to remember anything.

Soon Ginny and Parvati finished the song. _"…….Matchmaker, matchmaker plan me no plans, I'm in no rush, maybe I've learned….playing with matches a girl can get burned. So, bring me no ring, groom me no groom, find me no find, catch me no catch, unless he's a matchless match!" _

Both of them were out of breath looking around nervously.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Lavender clapped her hands together.

"Shut up, Lavender. It isn't funny. I would love to see what songs you sing.." Lavender narrowed her eyes.

"Ha ha, Ginny."

"How can this be stopped?" Hermione said as she heard the girls arguing.

* * *

PrincessButtercup's notes: The song is from Fiddler on the roof, "Matchmaker" Read and Review :) 


End file.
